Bonus Pack 7
Bonus Pack 7 'Backside Fooling' Subject: Sword This will allow you disguise your front as your back and vice versa. You will need a symmetrical outfit forwards and backwards. What does this mean? Well, you have to look the same from the front as from the back. The face can be a problem, so either use a hat that covers it up, or disguise the face. Ex. Ninja Mask of Shadows + Any non-colored face + "Really Black" head Trying to walk backwards won't fool anyone, so you'll have to stay in place and turn to get this trick to work. Is it very effective? No. 'Decoy' Subject: Sword Control: Mouselock reccomended, but any will do Attribute: Illusion Note: This is a two person style. I'm generally against 2 person styles as they are more limited in use because both people need to understand it. However, this is a great style if you can utilize it. Taj and I designed this style just for fun, and had some good laughs when we tore teams apart with it. To do this, you need one person to be the Decoy, and one to be the Hitter. 1. The decoy stays in-front of the hitter, and slightly to the hitter's left to avoid being hit by their sword. 2. If an opponent gets close, the decoy jumps behind the hitter, and the hitter hits the attacker. 3. After the opponent is dispatched, the decoy moves back in-front of the hitter. The rest is just common sense. Ex. If they decoy needs to deal with an opponent, then they should do so. And being creative with it. Ex. The decoy attacking someone as a surprise attack. (Assuming the opponent has been watching the strategy) 'Instant Turning' Subject: Sword When you switch from classic to mouselock, your character instantly turns to wherever you screen is pointed. This can be used for plenty of surprise attacks. This is one reason Hybrid can compete with the other controls. 'God Blade' Subject: Nefix's Ninja Temple Training Dojo If you are not familiar with NTTD, then skip this. I included this for those of us who still like the game. Personally, it gives me a headache to just be there. This combo allows you to travel at extremely high speeds while doing good damage. 1. Break your sword by rapidly clicking and pressing the hotkey for your sword until it can no longer lunge. 2. Drop your sword. 3. Use move tool and press F. Then rapidly press Q and E. Then press F again. You should be unable to turn. 4. Select fists. 5. Press R, E, R, E until you are spinning. 6. Press F, then quickly backspace. 7. Use move tool, and press Z. 8. Pick up the sword. (MAKE SURE MOUSELOCK IS OFF) 9. Turn mouselock on to accelerate in the direction that your screen is facing. (WARNING: YOU GO VERY FAST. ONLY USE IT IN SHORT BURSTS.) 10. Press mouselock again to stop moving in that direction. 'Brb Watching' Subject: Espionage This is one of the oldest tricks that isn't in the books. All you do is say "brb", then watch the conversation. You might hear something others didn't want you to hear. It's simple, but it can be good. 'Top Style Outdated' Subject: Sword So what is the best style in the top tier? After much testing, it was decided that Crane and Half Moon tie for best style Why Crane? It turns out that enemy control is really useful in being able to win. The true potential of enemy control far exceeds half moon, however, very, very few are able to master control styles( To put this in perspective, I've only met 2 true control masters). I'm only mediocre with this style, and it still was as effective as Half Moon(which I've practiced a lot with). Why Half Moon? Testing has shown that half moon's abilities of fighting in small areas, naturally countering many techniques, and ease of use pay off in the realm of swordfighting. 'Assassinate the Back' Subject: Stealth & Assassination When using Chop or Flying sword for assassinations, try to hit the opponent's back. That way, if they turn, they die faster. 'Hollow Check' Subject: Infiltration? Espionage? To check if something is hollow, walk up to the side of it, have classic on, and turn your screen so that the side of your screen scrapes against the wall. Then, you should get a glimpse inside to see if it's hollow or not. Useful for scouting out areas. 'Alternative Self PM' Subject: Whatever, probably best for Espionage Roblox removed the self-PM. :( But, you can just log into an alt and PM your main. 'Hook Slash' Subject: Sword This allows you to attack as soon as you get up on a ledge. There are a couple different ways to use this. I would consider this a "pro" move. Why? Because it's primarily used by pros. Ah, the power of reasoning. Method #1: Jump onto the ledge, and double click just before you land on the ledge. (You must come UP from BELOW the ledge) Method #2: Get flying sword and have a hat weight closer to the Escalation Hat Weight(should be in Way of the Sword 3rd Edition) Then fly up from beneath an edge, and select your sword as you move near the ledge, and double click just before you rise up to it. 'End of Barrel Fire' Subject: Long-Range Some guns fire from the end of the barrel of the gun. This allows you to put your body in cover, and stick the gun out in the open. Ex. You're standing behind a wall, and you stick your gun's barrel end out in the warzone. 'Still-Sword' Subject: Sword Control: This can be used in Mouselock or Classic, but not Hybrid or Moonwalk Attribute: Defense This technique is an old pro move that was one of the very best moves back in its time. I would go as far as to call this move legendary. Not many pros today still use it, because many pros are new enough where they wouldn't have encountered it in the first place. (Because pros do often copy other pros) Method #1: Mouselock Walk up to your opponent, then stop in place and double click. Keep your sword aimed at your opponent's right arm using your mouse. After half of the lunge has passed, move back/do whatever you want. Method #2: Classic Walk up to your opponent, then stop in place and double click. If they react to this and try to take advantage, then move and use a different attack. (Generally you would swing or run away) Judging from my tests, I reccomend that you swing left usually. (As people aiming for your side is common) Do NOT wait too long before you swing/run away! Q: Is this move as good as it used to be? A: I don't know. It was hard to use then, and it's hard to use now. I don't know its current potential. Q: Is this worth using? A: Yes, assuming you're willing to practice with it.